Talk:Lucas Ludlow-Dalt (New Earth)
Wikipedia history: * (cur) (last) 00:51, 12 July 2006 Brian Boru is awesome (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 12:39, 11 July 2006 Kusonaga (Talk | contribs) m (Comics MOS) * (cur) (last) 01:54, 28 June 2006 Brian Boru is awesome (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 20:47, 17 June 2006 Neodammerung (Talk | contribs) (→The Modern Spider) * (cur) (last) 13:32, 9 June 2006 Cydebot (Talk | contribs) m (Robot - Moving category per WP:CFD at Wikipedia:Categories for deletion/Log/2006 May 30.) * (cur) (last) 00:13, 30 May 2006 Cydebot (Talk | contribs) m (Robot - Speedily moving category per WP:CFD.) * (cur) (last) 14:35, 16 May 2006 Emb021 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 15:10, 11 May 2006 Shsh (Talk | contribs) (→The Modern Spider) * (cur) (last) 18:33, 6 May 2006 Daubreywhite (Talk | contribs) (→Golden Age Spider) * (cur) (last) 14:28, 11 April 2006 Lesfer (Talk | contribs) (+ cat) * (cur) (last) 14:26, 11 April 2006 Lesfer (Talk | contribs) (- cat) * (cur) (last) 22:36, 6 March 2006 RussBot (Talk | contribs) m (Robot-assisted fixing links to disambiguation page (you can help!) St. Louis) * (cur) (last) 19:36, 4 March 2006 Hailey C. Shannon (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 02:37, 20 February 2006 129.252.69.61 (Talk) (→The Modern Spider) * (cur) (last) 18:25, 17 February 2006 129.118.120.143 (Talk) (→The Modern Spider) * (cur) (last) 18:11, 6 February 2006 140.184.92.134 (Talk) (→Post-Crisis) * (cur) (last) 18:10, 6 February 2006 140.184.92.134 (Talk) (→The Modern Spider - added more info on the new Spyder) * (cur) (last) 08:34, 25 January 2006 Paul A (Talk | contribs) m (→The Modern Spider - fix link, punctuation) * (cur) (last) 20:07, 20 January 2006 129.118.7.146 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 18:47, 20 January 2006 129.118.121.168 (Talk) (→The Modern Spider) * (cur) (last) 23:26, 27 December 2005 SoM (Talk | contribs) (AWB Assisted removing excess links per the Manual of style, cleanup) * (cur) (last) 19:33, 27 December 2005 Luis Dantas (Talk | contribs) m (→Golden Age Spider - Avoiding redirect to Blackhawk) * (cur) (last) 05:45, 11 December 2005 DoctorWorm7 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:02, 26 September 2005 Lesfer (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 09:23, 6 September 2005 Ununnilium (Talk | contribs) m (→The Modern Spider) * (cur) (last) 09:38, 14 August 2005 80.176.152.44 (Talk) (Corrected links) * (cur) (last) 09:34, 14 August 2005 80.176.152.44 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 01:39, 16 April 2005 Lokicarbis (Talk | contribs) (add sections for readability; amend details of most recent Spider - see talk for details) * (cur) (last) 07:32, 11 April 2005 Bryan Derksen (Talk | contribs) m (one more disambig) * (cur) (last) 07:29, 11 April 2005 Bryan Derksen (Talk | contribs) m (more disambigs) * (cur) (last) 07:26, 11 April 2005 Bryan Derksen (Talk | contribs) m (disambig) * (cur) (last) 07:25, 11 April 2005 Bryan Derksen (Talk | contribs) (categories, wikified) * (cur) (last) 04:11, 27 March 2005 Vigilante407 (Talk | contribs) (started entry - info on all or most of the Spiders) Profzoom 02:20, 29 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Hyphen or no hyphen? His brother has no hyphen. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:15, January 20, 2014 (UTC)